onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 686
Chapter 686 is titled "The Snow Woman in the Biscuits Room". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 11 - "Brother Rescued!!" Coribou frees Caribou. Short Summary Monet and Zoro continue their battle, while Robin assures Nami and Chopper that she is fine. As Mocha continues to run from the berserk children, she has a flashback of Caesar Clown telling her and some other children about their illness, as well as when she met and made friends with the children. She then cries out pleading to the berserk children to go back to their normal selves. Meanwhile, Monet attempts to attack Nami and Chopper but Zoro blocks her attack and Nami responds with a Heat Ball, damaging Monet. Robin, Nami, and Chopper attempt to stop the children again, but Monet blocks the exit out of the Biscuits Room with a snow barrier. Monet then transforms into a terrifying demon-like snow woman, and attempts to bite Chopper and Nami but in vain. Robin stops Monet using her Hana Hana no Mi abilities. Zoro then cut down the snow barrier, allowing Robin, Nami, and Chopper to escape from the Biscuits Room and to chase after the children. Monet then comments that Zoro had not been on the offensive at all during his short battle with Monet. Suddenly, Sanji, the G-5 Marines and Tashigi arrive at the Biscuits Room. The Marines compliment Monet's beauty at which she blushes. However, she then transforms in her demonic snow body and attacks the Marines. Tashigi counterattacks with a Haki imbued attack, injuring Monet. The Marines seal up the entrance to the room and get ready to find the children. However, Tashigi declares that she will stay behind in the room and fight Monet. Long Summary In the Biscuit Room on the third floor of the lab on Punk Hazard, Zoro and Monet are fighting. Chopper and Nami ask Robin, who had been attacked by Monet, if she is okay. Robin says that she is fine, and that the children need to be stopped. Chopper tells Nami to hurry, as the children are leaving and he had promised Mocha that he would protect her. Mocha tries to run, but the rest of the children pursue her, shouting for the candy. She yells that Chopper told her what type of candy she has, and why they cannot be eaten. As she runs, she remembers meeting Sind, who said that they would be better within a year. She also remembers meeting Caesar Clown, who had told her that he had lost a son to a disease and did not want it to happen to anyone else. Caesar had then introduced her to Uzu, Doran, and Konbu, all of whom were nice to her. Monet had given them candy and introduced them to more children, making Mocha realize that even her acting was a lie. Back in the Biscuit Room, Chopper, Robin, and Nami start to leave when Zoro charges after them. The three are surprised, but Zoro then blocks Monet's attack aimed at Nami. Zoro berates his opponent for going after unarmed targets, but Nami creates a Heat Ball and strikes Monet's wing, inflicting damage. Nami turns to run, but Monet dives into the snow and creates a Snow Fence with her Devil Fruit powers. Monet then uses snow to surround Nami, weakening her. Monet then appears as a snow monster and tries to attack Chopper, but Nami moves him out of the way. Robin forces Monet away with a Quatro Mano: Spank, and Monet reforms, saying that the children are important test subjects she must protect. She continues, asking which one of them coerced the children into rebelling, to which Chopper responds by saying that they left by free will. Zoro slashes a hole in the wall and orders them to leave, so Nami, Chopper, and Robin head out after the children. Monet tells Zoro that it is typical of pirates to steal the fruits of their labor before attacking Zoro with her wings. Monet comments that Zoro has done nothing but block since the beginning of the fight, and that this means that she might be able to win. Just then, the G-5 Marines, led by Sanji run in, making Monet angry that they are trying to steal the children. Zoro tells the group to head after Robin, Nami, and Chopper, but Sanji notices Monet and falls over. The Marines begin to compliment Monet, who blushes but then attacks and bites one of the Marines. The Marines fire, but as a Logia user, she is unaffected. Tashigi then appears and slashes Monet's wing. Monet retreats, commenting on Tashigi's Haki as the Marines cheer. Tashigi tells the Marines to go ahead, saying that she is needed to fight Monet. Quick References Chapter Notes *Some of the other children's names are revealed. *The children leave the Biscuits Room, chasing Mocha and are soon followed by Nami, Chopper, and Robin. *Zoro stays behind to fight Monet. *Sanji, Tashigi, and the G-5 Marines make it to the Biscuits Room. *The G-5 Marines manage to stop the poisonous gas from entering the Biscuits Room. *Tashigi remains in the Biscuits Room in order to fight Monet. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 686 it:Capitolo 686